Demonic A Crowley One shot
by Soratenshi1993
Summary: Elizabeth Winchester, Half sister of the infamous Winchester brothers, finds herself falling for a demon, can she convince her brothers that their love is true, with the apocalypse looming will he seem like another enemy?


"No, No... No!" Dean's face twisted with more rage and irritation every time he protested, my last statement really irked him. We climbed into the impala Sam silently following behind us.

"Why not?" I whined "He's got this sense of sophistication and mystery, it makes him sexy"

"No, he's a Demon" he stated, drawing out the big D word

"But all you and Sammy do is sleep with tonnes of girls, I'm talking about one guy"

"Demon!" he interrupted his face turning red with frustration

"In all fairness, demon's are a step up from humans" I huffed "Least they don't try to sleep with their sister"

"Hey! I didn't know we were related!" he protested "What were you doing in a bar anyway? You were seventeen!"

"eighteen actually, and Dad's habits rubbed off on me" I huffed "It's not my fault you're a man-whore" I heard Sam chuckle which caused me to smile

"The point is no, you're not allowed to see him. He's a demon, and I'm not having my little sister dating a demon"

"Just because you're high and might angel vessels doesn't mean I'll do as you say"

"But being your brother means you will"

"Half brother" I corrected "Meaning Sammy gets a say" Dean rolled his eyes

"Why can't you just date humans?"

"Let's see... The two humans who fitted my dating cliché perfectly, turn out to be my brothers, it turns you off human dating, just a little"

"I told you we shouldn't have involved her in hunting Sammy"

"Please, don't flatter yourself. I'm not Adam, unlike my brother I knew things, took a while but I got dad to crack, he taught me the tricks of the trade"

"Then why did you make us show you?"

"What? You expect me to bluntly accept you're my step-brothers? Dad warned me about shape-shifters so I had to check" I smiled "Plus it gave me a chance to learn more about you" I smirked "I can read people better than you'd expect" I turned to the window, "Dean pull over a moment"

"why?"

"Just do it" I groaned as he pulled over and I climbed out of the car looking up at the sky before clambering into the back seat cuddling into Sam

"Oh so he's your favourite brother now?" Dean huffed

"Only till other brother calms down, plus he's cuddly" I smiled as I closed my eyes

"Yeah go to sleep save me the trouble of listening to you"

"Screw you bitch" I yawned as I heard Dean snicker and the Impala's engine started roaring again.

…

"Where am I?" I looked around the darkness there was nothing "hello?"

"Hello" a voice echoed, I spun to come face to face with a man, which caused me to jump back and trip over my own feet sending me crashing to the floor "Nice to meet you Elizabeth Jean Winchester" his lips twisted into a smirk

"Who are you?" I hissed "How do you know my name?"

"I want you to be my vessel" he stated "You and your brother will suffice instead of those two"

"You're Lucifer" he let out a stifled chuckle "I won't say yes to you!"

"We'll see" his face faded away as I felt my body be consumed by flames, my breathing increased becoming erratic and I began to feel light headed

"Liz! Liz!"

"Damn it, what's wrong?" I opened my eyes to see Dean and Sam leaning over me,

"Sam, Dean!" I shot up wrapping my arms around them, I could feel the tears streaming down my cheeks

"What happened?"

"L-Lucifer..."

"You should have seen this coming boys" I gasped at that voice

"I don't want to even see you right now" Dean growled "get lost"

"No" I muttered as I rose to my feet "What do you mean?"

"It's a bloodline sweetheart, he can possess you if he wants to"

"I won't let him" I stated "I won't!" he smirked

"Nice to know. I'll talk to you boy's later. Night Elizabeth" I felt the heat flush to my cheeks as he disappeared, I smiled softly

"Motel room. Now" Dean growled "That's the last time we leave you in the car while getting a room" he sighed "You ok?" I nodded

"I'm fine, I was a bit shaken that's all" I took my bag out of the Impala as we headed into the room, I sat on the bed as I rummaged through it pulling out a small shoebox.

*Dean's POV*

I watched as she pulled out that same little box, tucking it under her arm she smiled "I'm going out for a bit" I handed her a knife "I already have one" she lifted her shirt a little revealing her red knife

"Be careful" she nodded as she headed out. "She's pissed" I took a beer from the fridge

"What? She isn't"

"She took that box, they've got her ballet shoes in it"

"Ballet?"

"Apparently it was the only girly thing she did which dad liked, so she practices when she's upset or annoyed"

"how on earth do you know that?"

"I'm better with girls than you Sammy" I smirked

"I'm sure she threw away her ballet shoes though"

"Someone got her some new ones, black ones looked damn expensive, said they were a birthday present"

"Maybe they were" Sam shrugged

"Maybe... something is just not right though"

*Elizabeth POV*

I tied the ribbon on my shoes, before standing up I stretched as I lifted my leg parallel to the floor before twirling on a single leg

"What's on your mind?" I leaned backwards to see Crowley leaning on a nearby tree

"Who said something was?" I stated, standing upright as he appeared in front of me

"Because you only wear the shoes I gave you when you're upset" I smiled softly as I crossed my arms in front of me "The pose of death?"

"You know it?" he chuckled

"I've been around long enough to understand some ballet"

"I guess so..." I sighed as I rested my eyes on Crowley "I thought about it... I almost wanted to say yes to him..."

"Why?" he growled, his voice harsh and icy "I thought you refused!"

"I did... but if I said I considered it in front of them, they'd never let me out of their sight. I just want to stop their suffering, Sam and Dean shouldn't have to deal with this and if Lucifer came to ask me, doesn't that mean Michael has already possessed Adam. That puts me in the same situation" Crowley snickered slightly "What?"

"Lucifer doesn't want you because of your bloodline, that's just a bonus; he wants you because you're a Winchester with a pure heart. You're a challenge"

"A challenge?" he nodded "How am I a challenge?" I wrapped my arms around him, leaning onto his chest

"Because you're hard to control" he whispered causing me to chuckle "You and your brothers"

"Is that so" I kissed his cheek

"Only someone like you would love a demon and try and convince her over-protective, demon hunting brothers that it was a good idea"

"You're still listening in on the impala?"

"Well they're not going to tell me anything important"

"You have me" I smiled causing him to laugh

"That I do. However your brothers would kill me in an instant to keep you away from me"

"I know that... but..."

"But nothing. You've been away too long" I nodded

"They're going after pestilence... they're going to end up leaving me behind... I want to help"

"As soon as you get near pestilence you'll be affected by whatever illness he's been spreading, your brother's may be protected my angel magic, but you're not"

"Isn't there any way?" I pleaded

"You're such a difficult girl" he took my hand slipping his ring on my finger

"W-what're you doing?" I felt the heat rush to my cheeks

"It'll help me keep an eye on you and protect you from pestilence"

"Crowley" I smiled "Thank you"

"Yeah, you should go" I traced his cheek with my fingers

"For someone who claimed he wasn't good at this relationship business you're improving"

"Well, I have reason to" I smiled as he kissed my lips "now go" I nodded as I started walking

"Crowley" I grinned "When this is over, I want a proper date" he nodded as I headed back to the motel. I twirled as I sat on my bed,

"Someone's mood has improved" Dean chuckled

"Really? Your PMS stopped?" I gasped causing him to chuckle

"That's my girl" he smiled as he walked over handing me a beer "Only one" he ruffled my hair before sitting beside me "We're going after pestilence soon"

"I'm coming with you"

"No you're not"

"This involves me now! I'm coming with you!" he let out a sigh

"Fine" he growled "But you have to do as I say"

"I'm not making any promises" I huffed as Sam walked through the door

"Here" he chuckled as he threw me a bag "To cheer you up" I blinked as I looked inside

"Cookies!" I grinned "Double chocolate chip cookies! Thank you Sam I love you"

"Yeah, you won't love him so much when you get fat" Dean winked

"You can't talk, you eat like a pig"

"I'm all muscle" he grinned flexing his muscles

"You're so full of yourself" I pushed him causing him to fall of the bed "and a moron" I grinned taking a bite of my cookie.

"You've cheered up a lot" Sam smiled as I nodded "That's good" he ruffled my hair

…

"I don't want to stay here!" I protested as I spun round on the security guard's chair "If that's Pestilence, I'm coming with you!"

"Elizabeth Jean Winchester" Dean stated making me cringe "Stay" I heard a click, I looked down to see that I had been attached to the chair

"Handcuffs? Seriously?"

"Stay" he smiled as he grabbed his gun following Sam

"I'm not a dog!" I yelled after him "stay here, blah blah blah" I ran my fingers through my hair removing a hair slide "Oops, my handcuffs happened to come undone" I mumbled as I began to unpick them. I glanced up to the monitors to see Sam and Dean suddenly collapse, and as soon as the cuffs unlocked I grabbed my knife and ran down the hall. When I came to the room I found Castiel had also turned up and was coughing and spluttering "I thought all that angel mumbo jumbo would protect you?"

"They're in my world now, why aren't you affected?"

"I have someone looking out for me"

"How... Fascinating. No wonder Lucifer's interested in you, do your brother's know you're in league with demons?" I clasped my knife tighter as he walked closer "You don't have it in you to kill me" he smirked but screamed as Castiel removed his ring finger with a knife, he stumbled back muttering something about it being 'too late'

"Elizabeth Jean Winchester" I sighed

"Stop using my full name!" Sam chuckled at my outburst "Every time you treat me like some naughty child! Just stop it!"

"What did he mean, in league with demons?"

"He protected me!" I felt tears fall from my eyes

"At what cost? Your soul?"

"My heart! I love him!"

"Demon's are incapable of feeling emotions such as love" Castiel stated

"That's not true!" I yelled

"Calm down" Sam stated "Both of you!"

"Who is it?" I went to answer but hesitated, I don't want him to get hurt...

"Crowley" Castiel answered for me "That ring on her finger belongs to the king of the crossroads" I reached for the ring tracing my fingers over it "Demons do not usually part with items of such importance"

"Leave us alone!" I yelled and backed away, when I felt a pair of arms wrap around me

"You. Are going to get me killed" I looked up to see Crowley "I told you not to involve your brothers"

"Pestilence is the one who brought it up" I protested as I buried my face into his chest, I heard the unsheathing of a knife, I turned stretching my arms in front of me "If you want to kill him you'll have to kill me first" I growled which caused Dean to put his knife back down. "I told you I should have said yes, and then this would all be over!"

"Woah, slow down, said yes?" Dean asked

"The moron here was going to say yes to Lucifer, so that your pathetic brother wouldn't have to"

"Elizabeth"

"I just didn't want you to have to suffer any more" he smiled weakly

"We'll deal with it. All of it" he looked to Crowley before shaking his head "first we should head back to Bobby's" I nodded as I gave Crowley a kiss

"See you there" I smiled as he disappeared

"Impala. Now" Dean growled I nodded as I took the small coin from underneath the bumper

"Sorry sweetie, private conversation" I smiled throwing the coin down a nearby well.

"Front Seat!" he huffed as Sam climbed into the back as I slumped into the front seat "how long?"

"A while..." I sighed "Dean... I'm a big girl now. I don't need your big brother over-protective streak"

"Why Crowley?" he groaned

"He's nice to talk to..." he rolled his eyes as I looked out of the window. He stayed quiet most of the way back, whenever Dean was this quiet he was thinking, genuinely thinking. I smiled softly as I turned to Sam, who just gave me a sympathetic smile "I'm dead aren't I?" I mouthed causing him to chuckle

"Hey! No secret conversations!" Dean growled

"Sorry big brother" I batted my eyelashes causing his lips to curve into a smile as he rolled his eyes, I looked ahead before proclaiming "I can see the motel!" I stretched as we pulled into the car park, I grabbed the key from the dash as I headed to the room, I grabbed a beer before grabbing the remote, claiming the TV as mine, Sam groaned as he opened the door

"What is it now? NCIS? Vampire Diaries?

"Dr Sexy M.D." I stated "Dean got me hooked" I defended

"Hell yeah!" he grabbed a beer sitting behind me as I leaned on him

"No way! Dr Sexy can't be having an affair with the Neurotic nurse! She's in love with the ghost guy!" I protested

"Dr Sexy has an affair with everyone; it'll all roll over in a week or so"

"It better! He's not actually dead, I think he's in a coma and when he wakes up she'll be waiting for him and they'll live life happily"

"Wow... you're rather crazy" I grinned "No wonder your love life is weird"

"My love life isn't weird... it's different..."

"He's a demon... how did you even get to know him so well?" he grumbled

"Well you know how Crowley was Lillith's right hand man... well back when she captured me back in Iowa, she wanted to use me as bait, so she needed to keep me alive since angels could track me, but she didn't want to rely too much on restraints and traps, as you know I'm pretty good at getting out of them"

"yeah, it's a pain in the ass to get you to stay put" I smirked

"So she assigned Crowley as my guard. When you're trapped in a limbo for what seemed like days, the company is well appreciated... he turned out to be good company after all..." I smiled "he applauded my dancing when he first arrived, he's fond of the arts..."

"and here we thought we'd rescued you" Dean huffed

"Look I didn't expect it to happen, it just did. Don't be all huffy puffy with me"

"The last episode of demon romance within this family resulted in the apocalypse in case you didn't notice, so forgive me if I'm not too happy with the idea!" he growled

"Cause you're Mr. Perfect" I rolled my eyes.

"That's not the point! The point is they're not human!"

"That's racist!" I glared at him "I'm going for a walk. A long walk. Go work this case on your own"

"Liz" Sam stated "Think about this"

"I have Sammy, and unless you want me to just explode I need to cool off" I smiled "Later" I waved as I grabbed my phone and headed out.

…

"YOU WHAT!" I screeched "I leave you alone for one case! And you lose Pestilence's ring!"

"I didn't lose it, it was stolen! There's a difference"

"No there isn't that means we're not one but two rings short!" I groaned, "Let's get to Bobby's then we'll deal with this"

"Elizabeth-"

"Keys" I growled, Dean groaned before reluctantly handing over the keys to the Impala before climbing into the car and we set off to Bobby's.

…

I sighed it's one thing after another today, they lose one ring and now to find Death, Bobby sold his soul... to my boyfriend... joy...

"Crowley... can I talk to you alone for a moment"

"You're not going anywhere alone with him Elizabeth" Bobby scolded

"I'll do what I very well please" I hissed

"Just leave her be Bobby... she'll be fine" Sam interrupted, giving me a look that said ' go before he starts asking questions' I smiled and turned to walk out of the door.

"What's on your mind?"

"What do you think?" I sighed "They need Pestilence's ring... you just bought Bobby's soul for Death's location... and right now... everything is falling apart"

"First of all, Bobby loaned his soul, and I threw in some additional little clauses, to make it a little nicer for your friend"

"I want to make a deal. You can have whatever terms you want... but Sam and Dean get Pestilence's ring..."

"Talk to your brother's before you make this decision, my terms will be that your soul comes down to hell... It's the only way to stop you going upstairs" I chuckled

"Alright. I'll talk to them after they've gotten death's ring..." I smiled as I hugged him "then we'll make our deal...and you get to keep me forever..." he lightly kissed my head before vanishing

"Hey! Liz, we're going!" I nodded as I headed back to the boys Crowley was stood talking to them, and Bobby was standing

"Bobby, your legs!"

"As I said, some additional clauses" he smiled

"Thank you" I smiled as I climbed into the Impala. "you know I love you guys right" I stated to Sam and Dean "You're my family"

"We know Liz" Sam smiled "we know"

"What brought on this chick flick moment?" Dean glanced over

"Nothing in particular... we're just facing the end of the world... Everything's going to change."

*Sam's POV*

"We'll find another way to get the ring!"

"We won't find it in time... this is the only way"

"I'm not going to let you go to hell!" Dean lashed out yelling at Elizabeth

"Yes you are" she smiled softly, just like Dean said once

"_I bet that when she was younger she had that sort of smile. The ones that made everything seem ok, that whatever was going wrong felt right." he grinned_

Dean just looked at her before walking out, I watched as she silently wiped her eyes

"Don't be so hard on him... Dean always wanted a younger sister, said his little brother was too big to always protect" she chuckled slightly "He just doesn't want to lose you"

"I know... but I'm just one person. If I go to hell... You can save the world"

"You're not just any person though, you're our little sister, it feels like it's our job to protect you"

"I don't need protecting any more" she smiled "I'll be fine Sammy... worse comes to worse... I could come visit... I'm sure Crowley could teach me some little demon tricks"

"Don't even joke about that" she chuckled

"Nice to see you're so peachy, you idjit"

"Don't lecture me Bobby, this is the best option, and I don't care... in fact the only downside is I'm going to miss all of you"

"Elizabeth..." we turned to see Dean with Crowley "It's time" she nodded as she gave us all one last hug "I'll see you downstairs" he smirked as he leaned in and kissed her and within seconds her body fell lifeless in his arms.

"Hand her body over" Dean snarled

"Not unless you want her body to become Lucifer's vessel. Her tie to me is the only thing preventing him from using her body as his new meatsuit as you call it"

"What are you going to do with her?" I asked

"You'll see. Later boys" he smirked before vanishing

"I don't believe we just let that happen..." Dean sighed "Dad would kill us"

"If I've learnt anything, Winchesters can't be controlled. She'd have done it anyway" Bobby stated,

*Elizabeth's POV*

I smiled slightly this wasn't how I imagined it would be. Crowley's little piece of hell, was like a mansion, a gorgeous mansion at that. I sat on the sofa as I was approached by a large black dog who rested his head on my lap "You must be Crowley's hellhound... so this is what you look like"

"He was told to behave when you arrived" I turned to see Crowley stood with my body in his arms

"That's slightly unnerving" I chuckled

"Well it's yours to keep. Just like I'm using this fellow, you can use your own"

"Really?" he smirked

"Really, though I never realised your soul had such an elegant sense of dress" I looked down at myself to see I was in a long red evening gown, which was way more than I could ever hope to afford as a human. I slowly approached him

"how do I?"

"just touch it, you'll be fine" he smiled as I did as he said. Opening my eyes I was looking directly into his eyes "see easy" I leaned up and kissed him

"easy..." I smiled as he let me stand on my feet

"Now I have to go and return this ring to your brothers. The demon who took it was a pain to track down"

"Can I come with you?"

"You're not used to transporting. You'll feel nauseous"

"I don't care" I reached out my hand which he took

"Hold on Darling" and within a matter of seconds we were in Bobby's house "Here's your ring" he threw it at Dean who caught it

"Elizabeth" I nodded

"Dead...and well" I laughed before the nausea hit "Urgh"

"What's wrong?"

"I feel sick"

"It'll pass" Crowley added as he placed his hand on my lower back to stop me falling backwards as I swayed from the sudden dizziness "Better?" I nodded slightly as I leaned into him, Dean stifled a growl

"Dean..." I mumbled "I'm happy like this" I smiled "Sure... it's not what either of us expected but... can you at least respect that?" he nodded

"As touching as this is, Elizabeth and I cannot stay long."

"Goodbye" I whispered as the strange sensation hit again and we were back in hell, where I found my back pressed against a large bed, looking up I found myself staring deep into Crowley's eyes "mmm" I smirked "Are you just going to stare at me or are you going to kiss me?" I smirked as I trailed my hands beneath his suit jacket, and around his neck, he just flashed me his sexy smirk

"I thought you'd never ask" and with that his lips connected with mine with pure passion. A demonic passion that's all mine. I smirked into the kiss. All mine.


End file.
